GMA News TV
GMA News TV '''(simply known as '''GNTV, formerly known as Citynet Television, EMC (Entertainment Music Channel), Channel V Philippines, QTV (Quality TeleVision) simply known as Q''' and '''News TV) is a commercial broadcast television network owned by GMA Network subsidiaries of Citynet Network Marketing and Productions an block airtime of ZOE Broadcasting Network. GMA's is being broadcast terrestrially and thru digital terrestrial television through DZOE-TV (Channel 11) and among all-stations. Featured imported news, public affairs programming, sports programming, entertainment programming including drama, comedy, infotainment, infomercial, movie block, cartoons, anime shows and lifestyle-oriented programming. This station studios are located at 22/F Strata 2000 Building F. Ortigas Jr. Road (formerly Emerald Avenue), Ortigas Center, Pasig City and GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City while transmitter is located at GMA Tower of Power Compound along Barangay Culiat, Tandang Sora, Quezon City. Citynet Television 1995–1999 On August 27, 1995, GMA Network Inc. inaugurate its first ultra-high-frequency channel through DWDB-TV channel 27 in Metropolitan Manila. It was the first UHF television channel operated by a major broadcast network in the Philippines. GMA Network Inc. launches its new channel under the Citynet Television brand and decided to expand its local programming business. Studios are located at the GMA Network Center in Quezon City. In April 1999, Citynet Television ceased its commercial operation and later on reformatted into a local music channel. Citynet 2nd.jpg|Alternative Logo Citynet Television 27 1995-1999.jpeg EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 (first logo) In 1999, Entertainment Music Channel or EMC is the first music channel of GMA Network Inc. after its UHF station, Citynet Television was rebranded due to high programming cost and low ratings. The music channel only lasted months after GMA Network Inc. signed a leased broadcast agreement with STAR TV Network to transmit a localize music television station, Channel V Philippines. 1999 (secondary logo) Channel V Philippines 1999–2001 On December 15, 1999, STAR TV Network leased the airtime of Citynet Television to launch Channel V Philippines through EMC (Entertainment Music Channel). Part of the strategy is to localize Channel V with programs produced locally by STAR TV Network and GMA Network Inc. went ceased broadcasting on July 25, 2001. In November 2005, GMA Network established an agreement with ZOE Broadcasting Network, where in exchange for providing updated equipment to their facilities, GMA would be able to operate and program DZOE-TV. Upon the takeover by GMA, Channel 11 became a comeback of UHF Channel 27 which began airing GMA's new network QTV (later renamed Q). QTV 2005–2007 On November 11, 2005, it was officially launched as QTV (Quality Television) were Programming would return to DWDB Channel 27 as the channel became a repeater of DZOE Channel 11—which served as the flagship for GMA's new national network. Q broadcasts from November 11, 2005 to February 20, 2011. featured imported news, public affairs, dramas, entertainment, sports lifestyle-oriented programming. Q 2007–2010 On March 18, 2007, QTV renamed as Q 2010–2011 GMA News TV 2011–present 2011–2013 Q was rebranded as GMA News TV. It is launched on February 28, 2011. 2014–present Category:GMA News TV Category:Citynet Television Category:Q (TV network) Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Quezon City Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:1995 Category:Missing former logo Category:Missing current logo Category:Citynet Network Marketing and Productions